emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
04122
}} is the 4,124th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 10 August, 2005. Plot Part 1 Jack and Andy enter their house to clean up and find Daz there. As Jack leaves the room, Andy tells Daz he'll be watching out for Cain with a pitchfork. Jack returns, wondering where his brew is. Simon and Nicola chat about money troubles in Café Hope. He's out buying lunch while money's too tight to mention. In there, Sam meets Alice. Their talk of a chicken breeding programme puts an eavesdropping Eric off his eggs. At Home Farm, Zoe invites Effie to New Zealand. Debbie catches up to Daz, on a country lane, and he's not feeling great. He wants her to leave him alone. Zoe's approached by a farmer, Craig Briggs, who offers to buy his patch of land off her. She says she'll think about it. Debbie keeps on at Daz. She wants to know what's going on between him and Cain. She fools Daz into admitting he stabbed Jimmy, and Daz fears about the repercussions of her knowledge. Jack and Andy see Alice and Emily with Sarah, and they chat happily. When the women leave, Jack asks Andy to talk to Debbie. Alice and Emily talk about chicken breeding and selling up down south. Nicola and Simon are returning all the furniture they can't afford. Zoe talks to Callum about Briggs's offer to purchase the farm. Kelly bumps into Dawn and Scott in the Woolpack, and Scott ends up getting agitated by the women arguing. Daz, outside, talks to Debbie about what he did on the night of the barn fire. Daz doesn't want to go back into care. Andy turns up and asks if he can have Sarah every now and then, after Jack in the distance beckons Daz away. Andy and Debbie get into an argument. Part 2 Simon discusses money and work with Nicola, with a view of setting up a small business. Nicola refuses Rodney's offer of a monetary loan when Simon goes to get him a cup of tea. Rodney expresses his surprise at Nicola's rejection of the offer. Debbie surprises Cain by storming into the homestead. She slams him for going back on his promise that he'd stay out of trouble. Cain said Andy deserved what happened to him, and it's a shame he's still walking, but Cain's not admitting to actually doing anything. He threatens her with Daz ending up behind bars. Zoe, Effie and Jean walk through the village. Kelly, sitting outside the pub, keeps heckling Zoe, but they pay no attention - until Effie threatens her with a beating. Scott comes out of the pub and notices Jean, and Zoe and Effie lead her away from him in a hurry. Scott and Dawn head back home to bed. Sam is attempting to get the hens hot for the cockerel and Eric approaches, treating him with scorn. As Debbie storms out of Wishing Well Cottage, Cain follows her and Debbie severs ties with him. Emily, Alice, Sam and Eric all gather, interested. Debbie goes off in a huff. Simon paints while Nicola jokes at him. Simon makes mention of their being combined against adversity as they decorate. Rodney stops by for a chat before heading off to the Woolpack. Simon and Nicola kiss. Jack approaches Debbie asking for civility regarding Sarah. She responds in the negative. While they talk, Cain drives by and sees them. Zoe is feeding Jean, and Callum enters to talk about Craig Briggs. Callum tells her that she's not going to lose the court case, so there's no need to flee. Zoe talks about how the money is insurance. Cain wants Debbie to get into his car. He wants to make sure she wasn't grassing about the barn, and wants her to stay away from the Sugdens. She clarifies that she doesn't need him, nor anybody else. At Connelton View, Scott's upset that he can't get it up. Dawn tries to reassure him by telling him not to worry about such a little thing. Cain's still driving alongside Debbie, and she eventually, grudgingly, gets into the car. Emily talks to Sam and Alice about their farm. She says they should cut their losses, as they are making no money. Sam wishes his dad was about. Debbie gets out of the car when she sees Andy riding his quad bike in his field. She offers to take Sarah round to his the next morning, but he's busy then. She tells him to please himself, and he is forced to accept her offer. Cain is threatening as usual, and as Cain semi-admits the arson back in the car by asking if they are now even, Debbie emphasises that she is not even close to getting even with him. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday